


The Secret Stash

by Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Fishing, M/M, Slight Ignis x Gladio, Summer Vacation, back seat loving, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/pseuds/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good
Summary: Noctis has planned a father-son fishing trip for the last week of his summer vacation.  But when his father cancels, Prompto and the others tag along and have to deal with a moody prince.  Lucky for Noctis, there is a certain thing he loves more than Prompto and he has it stashed away from everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourtypercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtypercent/gifts).



> Talking with fourtypercent this idea came out. It might be a slow climb because I am also working on a few cosplays so I am trying to make time for this one. I was listening to Electric Avenue by Eddy Grant and that will play into this somehow.

 

 

 

 

 

“Can I take this off now?” Noctis pulled on his hoodie string. He felt annoyed for having his hair covered by the hood.

“We are far from paparazzi now.” Ignis carried some camping equipment in his hands. Noctis was still waiting for his answer. Ignis smiled at the look Noctis gave him. “Yes, you may remove the hood.”

“Finally. It seems rather stupid I wear a hoodie when I am surrounded by you all and driving my father's car.” Noctis pulled his hair a bit to get it in its place.

“It seems following you and your adventures are a hot topic for the tabloids.” Ignis set the items down on the table Gladio had set up already. “Our Majesty did not appreciate your late night skinny dipping incident.”

“Well, he should have said something instead of having you lecture me.” Noctis moved passed Ignis and walked out of the haven. Prompto turned towards his friend and tried to take a photo of him. Noctis covered his face and headed towards the fishing lake.

“We have a moody princess.” Gladio began to set up the tent.

“Indeed.” Ignis sighed and gathered some ingredients for lunch.

“The king has responsibilities” Gladio said, trying to side with his King.

“The kingdom does come first. Noctis was very excited to have his father join his fishing trip. With their summer vacation almost over, he was pleased to have this trip. To cancel at the last minute was something Noctis had planned but felt hurt nonetheless. He will be fine. He has Prompto.” Ignis smiled at the blonde who went after Noctis. Prompto was always there for Noctis and made him feel wanted without asking anything from him. It was last minute for Prompto to join Noctis on the trip but the kid was ready as the backup plan while Ignis and Gladio were planned to join them all along. With Clarus canceling as well, it was more like a brotherhood trip.

“Yeah, the kids will be fine. Are we having noodles for lunch?” Gladio asked, hoping Ignis had remembered to bring some.

“With meat.” Ignis held up the big cup of noodles and smiled at the shield who began to set the tent faster at the thought of the delicious noodles for lunch.

.

.

.

 

“hey, grumpy gills.” Prompto walked up to the dock where Noctis was sitting on the edge.

“Shut up.. “ Noctis mumbled and rolled his eyes when Prompto sat down with him.

“Don’t move.. “ Prompto aimed his camera down to the water and captured Noctis reflection in the water. He tried to show his friend but Noctis wasn’t interested. “I heard rumors there’s a 150 pounder out here in the water.” Prompto tried to make his friend smile once more. Prompto knew why he was here and knew it was his job to keep his friend happy.

“150 pounds? The lake is too shallow for something that huge.” Noctis snorted at the silly idea.  150 was a whale-size for the lake in front of them.

“You scared the rumor is true? The news article said it eats people that thought the same and took a swim in the lake” Prompto laughed at the look Noctis gave him. “What? A non-believer?”

“Shut up. You don’t even like fishing.”

“but you do. So I did my research. ” Prompto smiled. “Just paying it forward, you went with me to that photograph gallery in the center.”

“Yeah well, there still no way there is a 150 pound fish in that… “ Noctis looked into the lake and saw a large fin coming out of the water. Prompto looked at the lake and snapped a few photos. The large fin went back underwater and large bubbles pop on the surface.

A fishing rod appeared in Noctis hand and smiled at Prompto. “Let's hope Ignis has a large enough frying pan because that fish is going to be dinner.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio should know better than to take a bet with Noctis. Learning the hardway....

“Dude I told you!” Prompto cheered. Indeed he was right.  Sort of.  The 150-pound fish turned out to be 60 but it did put up mighty fight. They both had skipped lunch, which Gladio didn’t mind as he  ate both of their noodles. Ignis decided to let the prince alone until dinner time. Fishing was a past time Noctis enjoyed and cleared his mood. Ignis turned when he heard Prompto and covered his face with his hand when he saw the two come up towards the camp. In both their arms, they carried the huge fish that Noctis had caught.

“It took all my lures and silk but finally this baby is mine!” Noctis smiled and dropped the fish on Ignis chopping table.

“That is quite a fish.” Ignis went to grab a small bag of sweets he tried to hide from the others. Not fast enough. Prompto grabbed the candy bag first.

“Hey! Ya packed Skittles!” Prompto poured some into his mouth and chewed the sweets. Noctis grabbed the bag and finished the sweets.

“Keeping secrets stash specs?” Noctis spoke with his mouth full. Colorful spit dripped out of his mouth.

“Please chew with your mouth closed.” Ignis sighed and pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I do enjoy a sweet snack here and there. Thank you for finishing all I had.”

“Anytime… “ Noctis grinned and made a note to check the armiger for any snacks Ignis might have brought.

“Seems if we give the princess some sweets his mode improves.” Gladio was admiring the fish that Noctis and Prompto had brought.

“Seems so. “ Noctis grinned. He crossed his arms and gave Prompto a look. His mischievous smile crept onto his face. “I guess you couldn’t pull one of these out of the water yourself. Not so scrawny body after all. “ Noctis watched Gladio huff and crossed his arms in front of Noctis.

“Yeah right. Prompto was with you. That fish weights more than you. If he wasn’t there, you would have been dragged underwater”

“Some shield you are.”

“You should have seen it, big guy! He pulled on that line for what seemed forever! Got some great shots!” Prompto starts to mess with his camera and review his shots. “Though it was creepy at the end. Getting into that lake was… “

“There was another one in that lake“ Noctis finished Prompto’s sentence.

“… “ Prompto was confused.

“I have no more line but I know you wouldn’t be able to capture it with your bare hands. “ Noctis teased. Prompto gave Noct a strange look, what was he talking about?! Noctis returned the look with a play along head tilt and Prompto smiled. Noct was cruel!

“You wanna make a bet?” Gladio cracked his hands. Flexing his arms he was ready to catch a fish.

“Yeah. No training for a month that you can’t capture it.” Noctis pushed Gladio away from his personal space. The shield did not know the meaning of the word.

“A day. And if I win, you will enter my boot camp without complaints. You and blondie there.” Gladio tilted his head towards Prompto.

“What?! Don’t bring me into this! I… “Prompto shook his head. He did not want to play this game anymore. Bootcamp with Gladio is the worst!

“2 weeks no training.” Noctis offered.

“How about none?!” Prompto offered only to get his face pushed out of the huddle between the two.

“3 days.” Gladio replied.

“A week.” Noctis placed his hand on his hip, that was his final offer. Gladio smiled and agreed.

“Ignis, prepare another frying pan. There will be two fishes to be cooked. “ Gladio walked towards the lake away from the haven. Prompto and Noctis followed behind whispering to each other.

Ignis knew Gladio was walking into something that was not going to end well. He knew his charge very well enough to know Noctis was up to something. He shook his head and looked down at the fish on the table. Reaching into his other pocket, he took a round caramel candy and popped it into his mouth. At least the food will be delicious.

The rest of the day… will not end well.

.

.

.

 

“COME BACK HERE!”

Ignis had just seasoned the filet he had just placed in the pan when he heard Gladio yelled. Adjusting his glasses on his face Ignis opened a can of Ebony. He allowed himself a moment of bliss before turning towards the shouting shield. He watched from the distance of the haven Noctis warping across the field. Prompto was running along Noctis when he warped. He turned to look at Gladio charging up behind them and took a quick left, running away the other direction and still managing to snap a few photos while he ran. A very naked Gladio came running from the lake and was trying to catch up to the Prince.

  
“STOP WARPING AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!”

  
“NO WAY!” Noctis yelled and warp clear away from the angry shield.

For a moment Gladio wondered how far he could throw his great sword… Even though he wouldn’t, doesn’t mean he didn’t think about it for a second. Gladio grunted in frustration and decided to head back to the haven. Ignis blushed a bit watching sweat roll down Gladio’s defined chest. The man was a walking sculpture of perfection. He set his can down and crossed his arms.

“I take it you lost the bet” Ignis smiled a bit. He should have known better than to make a bet with Noctis. Gladio growled a bit when he spoke.

“There was no other fish. There was though leeches.” Gladio grabbed Ignis kitchen towel off his shoulder and dried his sweat off his face. “I jumped in and… leeches everywhere. Those two laughed it up and… once they get back, I AM GOING TO THROW THEM IN THE FUCKING LAKE!”

“You will do no such thing. Get dressed and help me with dinner.” Ignis sighed and motioned Gladio to the tent.

“Ignis… you let him get away with everything…” Gladio tossed the towel back at Ignis. He almost pouted like a child whose favorite toy was taken away. Ignis unwrapped another caramel and pressed it into Gladio’s mouth.

“Change. And help me with dinner.” Ignis returned to his camp stove and began to season the other side of the filet that was cooking. Gladio mumbled something while he ate the candy and headed into the tent. Ignis couldn’t believe what the other two had planned out. He checked the armiger for a refill on his sweets but noticed his snacks were gone.

Noct and Prompto were going to ruin their appetite and give each other a stomach ache. Ignis thought while he turned over the filet once more. He wasn’t too worried about going without his sweets. He had more stashed in his secret spot in the Regalia. There was no way the Prince of pain would ever find it. 


End file.
